Another Future
by DeluxeMagnum69
Summary: In another future, Twilight sees things that nopony from her time could see. Being an alicorn gives her a chance to see everything. And some things that she would never wants to ever see. Sadly, the pain will last forever. Rated T just to be safe. One-shot


**Another Future**

Twilight Sparkle, an alicorn princess walked through the castle she lived at. The broad ceiling and the magnificent artwork sat at the sides for display for the beauty the castle had to offer.

Many years ago, Twilight was just a unicorn until a magical transformation changed her to an alicorn. A part of the royal family tree, she was the heir of Equestria and ruled with peace and kindness. In fact, it was called one of Equestria's 'Golden Ages', under Princess Twilight's rule.

However, Twilight didn't like to be called with her royal title; _Princess Twilight_. She preferred just to be called 'Twilight' and saw herself equal with her people. But the people refused with that logic and made them much more loyal to her. Acting in grace and equality with the people, Equestria flourished.

Twilight smiled at the city Canterlot, the city she lived at.

"If only they could see this now..." she whispered to herself as she leaned against a balcony rail.

The wind softly breezed by Twilight's hair and dress as dear memories long ago began to resurface. Twilight looked down at her dress - the dress Rarity had crafted for her personally.

_"Being a princess means to have the perfect dress, Twilight!"_ Rarity's voice said, going through Twilight's head.

Twilight smiled weakly as she remembered her dear friends one by one. Tears started to form at the princess's eyes before she wiped them away. She kept her composure as she slowly began to walk back.

Walking away from the balcony, Twilight began to make her way to the room. Her hooves clicked on the hard floor one by one as the sound echoed to the high ceilings and back. The room was right next to the library, the second room she cherished the most. The library had a beautiful crafted giant wooden door while the room she was going to was fairly simple and small.

Twilight walked past the library and looked around her. She softly smiled remembering that she had the entire library unshelved to be organized the way she wanted. The ponies working for her did not object at all to upset their princess. Twilight also preferred not to get escorted by guards or servants and ordered it. She was forced to order to be left alone as her people would say it's their duty.

Being a royalty had it's ups and downs and Twilight cherished it. More on the 'ups' part.

The alicorn princess walked to the door of the room and slowly opened. Inside it was just a reflective gray wall. It didn't look much and wasn't 'used' by anypony except her. Twilight walked up to the wall and touched it with her hands. She heard an echo of voices before five figures, her friends.

Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Rarity appeared before her in the wall and greeted Twilight.

_"Hiya, Twilight."_ Applejack said. _"What's going on?"_

Twilight smiled and replied back.

"I'm not doing much, Applejack." the princess said with a warm smile. "What about you guys?"

_"The same old, same old."_ Rainbow Dash said, flying above the Mane Six. _"You up for a race, Twilight?"_she asked.

_"Dear me, Rainbow Dash!"_ Rarity said. _"Twilight here would never participate in such a rough thing as that!"_

_"I'm doing fine, Twilight."_ Fluttershy said in her usual soft tone as Rainbow Dash snapped back at Rarity.

_"Is that a challenge, Rarity?!"_

Twilight smiled to see her two friends argue. It was just like them.

_"Is the princess thing treating you well?"_ Fluttershy asked.

"Yes, it is." Twilight replied with a smile.

Twilight could see that her friends were right in front of her and acted just like they would. This wasn't them. It was just an image that _seemed_ like them. A small frown started to form on her face before a voice spoke up.

_"C'mon Twilight! Why the long face?"_ a cheery voice asked.

Pinkie Pie, the happy pink party pony smiled with glee.

"It's really nothing, Pinkie Pie." Twilight replied, putting a very small smile on her face.

Her whole palm was placed on the wall as twilight yearned to be with her friends.

_"Just put on a smile! As wide as a mile, Twilight!"_ Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's what I really need to do." Twilight said, smiling much more brighter.

But it didn't last that long as it dropped very quickly.

"Look, sugarcube." Applejack said, putting her hand on the wall also so that it seemed that hers and Twilight's touched, "We may not be here anymore, but remember that we'll always be in the same place."

"Where?" Twilight asked.

"You heart, silly!" Pinkie Pie said, "Just remember that we're always with you - no matter what!"

"Yeh, just remember that!" Rainbow Dash said, giving a thumbs-up. "That's all you have to do!"

Twilight's smile grew much bigger as her friends smiled also.

"We know that you're not going to forget us, Twilight." Fluttershy said, placing her hand on her heart. "Just put your hand on your heart and think of us. We'll be there."

Twilight stuttered a bit as a single tear dropped from her eye.

"Remember that, sugarcube." Applejack said, tipping her hat up. "We'll be with you..."

"No matter what!" they said in unison.

"But I just wish you're all here..." Twilight whispered as another tear fell from her other eye.

"We are, darling." Rarity said, putting a hand on her chest, "Right here."

"We're with you always!" Pinkie Pie said.

"T-thank you..." Twilight managed to say.

"We'll see you soon, Twilight!" Rainbow Dash said as they began to slowly fade away.

"Good-bye, darling!" Rarity said.

"See ya', Twilight!" Fluttershy said.

With that, all of Twilight's friends smiled warmly and waved, their images soon gone from the wall. Tears started to stream down Twilight's eyes as she tried to cope. The tears continued on as Twilight put on a smile and placed her hand on her heart.

"Thank you... everypony..." Twilight whispered as the faces of friends went through her mind. "Thank you for everything..."

With that said, Twilight made her way to the door connected to the room and walked out.

Her friends were with her forever. Even gone from the world, they were still with her. She just had to remember that. They were friends forever. And nothing could break that bond apart.

End

* * *

**A/N: The art work is in my profile! Please check him out!**


End file.
